


Staying the Night

by Emphysematous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Early Relationship, Fade to Black, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphysematous/pseuds/Emphysematous
Summary: There's excitement and nerves on both sides as Harry and Eggsy spend their first night together.





	Staying the Night

When Harry had asked him out to dinner, it’d been the culmination of months of dancing around each other; full of playful flirting, heartfelt glances and meaningful stares. When eventually neither of them could deny the tension between them, Eggsy had found himself well and truly ‘courted’, as chivalrously and scrupulously as their namesake fairytale Knight.    
  
When Harry had invited him home for the night, it’d been after weeks of dating; moving from polite conversation in upmarket restaurants, to holding hands at the theatre, to snogging in the back of the cinema like teenagers, to grinding up against each other in a Soho club. Harry’d gone down on him in the toilets that night. But though Eggsy had sloppily returned the favour in the cab ride back home, Harry had been far too much of a gentleman to accept his offer of ‘coffee’, leaving him tingling from a lingering kiss on his doorstep after seeing him safely home. Eggsy had got himself off on the memory of that kiss for three days straight.   
  
When Harry had taken him to bed, it’d been a smooth escalation from hours of relaxed talking, giggling at JB’s antics, sharing one wine glass and two bowls of nibbles, and an eternity of soft, deep, unhurried kisses, limbs entwined as they lay on the sofa. Eggsy had been straddling one of Harry’s thighs, lipping at the skin behind Harry’s ear, both of them rocking their hips gently against each other, when Harry had heaved a big sigh and whispered apologetically, “It’s getting late.”

Eggsy had allowed himself a few more kisses to the curve of Harry’s jaw before reluctantly nodding. “Do you want me to call a cab?” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, wanting nothing more than to stay here, ignoring whatever movie they’d put on, kissing and dry humping all night. 

Harry’s low “I was rather hoping you’d stay and fuck me,” had left Eggsy quite literally too stunned to breathe, and the moment had stretched out until Harry’d blushed deep pink and started to stammer apologies and retractions. Eggsy had shushed him with a hasty deep kiss and a press of his hips that would have left Harry in no doubt of his body’s reaction to the suggestion. It had taken another half an hour to get round to disentangling themselves enough to move upstairs. 

Now, Eggsy was in Harry’s ensuite, ‘freshening up’; while just feet away, in the adjoining room, Harry was sprawled and naked, already loose-limbed and blissed out from the hour or so of touching and kissing and licking and sucking that they’d indulged on his bed in up to this point. 

This momentous point. Eggsy had to admit he was nervous. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Harry -  _ dear god, did he want him _ \- it was just that this would be his first time going ‘all the way’ with a bloke and… He mentally shook himself. It was fine. He’d done it with girls, it could hardly be that different - and Harry knew what he was doing. It was like losing your virginity - you thought you were going to come out of it a fundamentally different person but ultimately, nothing changed from before to after except a new memory of a new experience. 

Eggsy took a deep breath and checked his teeth for… what? Spinach? Whatever. His teeth were fine. No more stalling. He padded back into the bedroom and sat himself exactly where they’d left off: astride Harry’s hips, lying on his chest so they could share kisses. Harry wrapped his arms around him and traced his nails up Eggsy’s spine, making him shiver. His cock was hard against the crack of Eggys’s backside and for a moment, Eggsy considered whether it would be more or less scary to have Harry fuck him rather than vice versa. He was already pretty much in place… He glanced at the condoms and lube discreetly waiting on the bedside table, and swallowed.

With a little groan, Harry pulled himself away from sucking at Eggsy’s collarbones and stared up at him, eyes dark and lips pink. “Do you…? Shall we?” He reached out a hand and felt about until he’d found the lube, handing it to Eggsy with a nervous bite of his lip that was ridiculously sexy. A flare of heat rushed through Eggsy’s body and he nodded, shuffling back and over Harry’s legs until he was kneeling between them. And  _ fuck _ was he hot, spread out like that for him. Eggsy fumbled with the cap on the bottle and poured some lube into his hand. Harry twitched at the cold but his body accepted Eggsy’s slippery fingers easily enough. He stroked distractedly at his cock, watching Eggsy concentrate on what he was doing. 

They’d got this far before, once. In the back of an Aston Martin Rapide that Harry had rented to take them to a multi-agency briefing in some ridiculously hard to find location out of town. They’d explained to Merlin how they’d got even more ‘lost’ on the way back, which was why they were two hours later than expected. But while fucking Harry for the first time parked down a track in a forest in a car worth more than the flat he’d grown up in would have been a cute story to tell the grandkids, the reality was that Harry was far too leggy and a sports car - even a sports car with a backseat - was far too cramped to make it work. That, and Merlin’s increasingly frequent interruptions for updates on what the hold-up was. “ _ You’re spies for fuck’s sake, you have the world’s most sophisticated GPS system at your fingertips, how the shuddering fuck could you possibly get lost?” _ It had kind of ruined the mood. 

Now though. Now they had no interruptions and all the space and comfort anyone could wish for. Harry was open and ready for him and Eggsy desperately wanted to feel the heat of him around his cock. He wiggled his fingers a bit more for good measure, then pulled them out and reached for the lube again. He slicked himself up and shuffled up closer to Harry’s thighs, taking his cock in hand to line himself up.  _ Here we go… _

Harry grabbed him by the wrist to stop him, his body suddenly tight with tension. “Eggsy,” he stammered, a flash of pink across his cheekbones that looked more like embarrassment than lust. “Eggsy, go slow? Please? I mean… be gentle.” He took a breath and opened his mouth but then shut his again, biting his lip and lowering his eyes. 

“What? Of course, Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed, startled that Harry would have thought any different. He looked again at Harry’s carefully controlled breathing, the stiffness in his muscles. Ah. “Hey, we don’t have to… you know? It’s not a big deal, if you don’t want to.” He attempted a reassuring stroke of Harry’s thigh, but mostly only succeeded in smearing lube everywhere. 

Harry shook his head. “No, no. I  _ do _ want to. Very much. I just…” His mouth opened and closed again but in the end he shook his head. “Just be gentle.”

Eggsy squeezed his knee. “‘Course I will.” A thought occurred to him. “Has it been a while?” He flashed Harry a conspiratorial grin. He knew Harry had been single for a long time before they’d met, but had never thought that he was celibate. Harry had the confidence and swagger of a man who was getting some whenever he wanted. Still, getting your rocks off and getting arse fucked were different things - maybe Harry preferred his brief encounters to be less involved.

Harry grimaced. “You could say that,” he muttered. “To be honest…” he gripped Eggsy by the hand, seeking reassurance, “...I haven’t actually… uh…  _ at all _ .” Eggsy blinked. He’d misheard, surely. But no, Harry lay submissively below him, reddened face turned aside. He was embarrassed. Worse: ashamed. It was awful. 

The silence grew and Eggsy scrambled for something to say. “Oh, um… really?” He winced, wanting to smack himself. “I mean… But, like…” Harry was shrinking into himself as if he wanted to disappear. “But you’re like… You’re Harry Hart!” He couldn’t keep the incredulity out of his voice. “I mean, your honeypot mission footage is literally used as training material, Harry. I have  _ seen _ you romance a dangerous and suspicious mark right out of her knickers and onto your cock. They actually made us watch the _whole_ thing, Harry. You have an international reputation for excellence in that stuff, y’know.”

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, pushing himself to sit up. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Yes. I’ve done… things. Usually with women. For missions.” He pinned Eggsy with a piercing look. “Not outside of work. Not when it was real.”

Any glow Eggsy might have got from Harry telling him this was real was in shadow to his genuine confusion. “...Oh,” was all he could come out with. “Really?” He sat back on his heels to think. “I thought… Well, I thought you were gay, for one. Not that it matters.” He shrugged with millennial indifference to sexuality. “And like, everyone talks about you as if you’re putting it about left right and centre - not that it matters.”

“Hmmmn, yes.” Harry pressed his lips together. “Well you’re certainly correct about the former.” He shrugged a little and Eggsy’s querying look. “Kingsman has a wide array of pharmaceutical assistance for these things. And the latter… I’ve always found a little gossip tends to go a long way, and it’s never harmed me to let people assume… what they assume.”

“Okay, so wait,” Eggsy shifted to sit cross-legged, settling in to talk this out, “I know I’m not your first bloke - mostly because that is  _ another _ video that they made us watch - are you getting royalties for those? So. What’s got you anxious?” He reached to take Harry’s hand again. “I don’t ever want you uncomfortable with me.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I joined Kingsman when I was quite young and very... selectively experienced. Kissing, rutting, handjobs, blowjobs, that was all familiar ground from school - with boys, I mean. Not girls.” He shook his head. “But I never took it any further and then - I lost myself to the job, I suppose. It was discouraged by management anyway, and I never got to know and trust anyone long enough to… get that far. And anything I did for work, was… well, it was for work.” He forced a smile. “Astonishingly, even with nearly thirty years of service, Kingsman has yet to demand I have anal sex with a man for a mission.”

Eggsy grinned. “I notice that you specified ‘with a man’, there, Harry…” His grin broadened as Harry blushed again, shrugging his acceptance of the implication. He lifted Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Okay. Well, I’m absolutely no mark on a mission, and I promise I will never demand that you do anything that you don’t a hundred percent want to do of your own free will. Yeah?” Harry nodded wordlessly, squeezing at Eggsy’s fingers.

Eggsy steeled himself. “And also - if we’re doing confessions - I should tell you that I’ve never fucked a bloke before either, and was proper bricking it just now.” He scooched over to sit next to Harry, flinging an arm around his shoulders. “So don’t you feel like there’s some kind of huge experience gap here, okay? Stop with the squirming and looking ashamed of yourself.” He planted a kiss on Harry’s nose. “We can learn together.” Another kiss. “You’re bloody lovely.” Another. 

Harry sank into the kisses. “You’re really rather wonderful yourself,” he murmured, drawing Eggsy to lie down with him again. He nosed along Eggsy’s jawline, hands sliding over the smooth flat planes of his body. Then stifled a yawn, covering his mouth a fraction too late. “Ugh, sorry. It’s quite late.”

“It’s fine, it is late.” Eggsy pressed himself against Harry’s chest and nuzzled at where his neck met shoulder. “Do you want me to call a cab?”

He yelped a little as Harry hugged him tightly and rolled them both over so Eggsy was on top, then giggled at his overreaction. They kissed again, deep and unhurried. “Hmmn,” Harry mused, twining his fingers with Eggsy’s. “Actually, I was rather hoping you’d stay and fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to try to wake up my Writing Fairy.
> 
> Really been struggling to write for the last... christ, 18 months? Depression is a bitch. 
> 
> I'm still alive, and still trying to work on fics. Any suggestions or requests for little scenes greatly appreciated!


End file.
